sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Википедия
Для дополнительной информации о Википедии см. Википедия:Описание и Википедия:Пресс-релизы : Это статья о международном проекте Википедия (Wikipedia) в целом. Непосредственно о русскоязычном разделе этого проекта (русской Википедии) см. 'Русская Википедия.'' , Виргиния (США) Тампа, Флорида (США) Амстердам (Нидерланды) | владелец = Фонд Викимедиа | автор = Джимми Уэйлс и Ларри Сэнгер | дата начала работы = 15 января 2001 года | текущий статус = активно функционирует и развивается }} '''Википе́дия ( , произносится или ) — свободнаяНекоторые разделы также содержат несвободные материалы. общедоступная мультиязычная универсальная интернет-энциклопедия, реализованная на принципах Вики. Расположена на интернет-сайте http://www.wikipedia.org/. Владелец сайта — американская некоммерческая организация «Фонд Викимедиа», имеющая 39 региональных представительств. Название энциклопедии образовано от английских слов (вики, технология, лежащая в основе функционирования сайта; в свою очередь заимствовано из гавайского языка, в котором оно имеет значение «быстро») и (энциклопедия). Главной особенностью интернет-энциклопедии Википедия (благодаря технологии wiki, лежащей в основе функционирования сайта) является то, что создавать и редактировать её статьи может любой, соблюдающий правила Википедии пользователь сети интернет, причём в абсолютном большинстве случаев даже без регистрации на сайте энциклопедии. Все вносимые такими добровольцами в какую-либо статью этой энциклопедии изменения незамедлительно становятся видными всем посетителям сайта. Википедия создаётся добровольцами со всего мира на 286 мировых языках, а также на 493 языках в инкубаторе. Она содержит более 37 миллионов статей. Интернет-сайт Википедии является пятым по посещаемости сайтом в мире — в марте 2013 года его посетили более 517 миллионов человекUnique Visitors per Region (comScore). Запущенная в январе 2001 года Джимми Уэйлсом и Ларри Сэнгером Википедия сейчас является самым крупным и наиболее популярным справочником в Интернете (the author’s blog post on the article) . По объёму сведений и тематическому охвату Википедия считается самой полной энциклопедией из когда-либо создававшихся за всю историю человечестваРусская Википедия перешла рубеж в 250 тысяч статейВикипедия отмечает 7-й день рожденияРусская часть Wikipedia насчитывает 100 тысяч зарегистрировавшихся участников . Одним из основных достоинств Википедии как универсальной энциклопедии является возможность представления информации на родном языке пользователя, сохраняя, таким образом, ценность этой информации в аспекте культурной принадлежностиДжимми Уэльс: Wikipedia спасёт мир от невежества. Надёжность и точность Википедии вызывают вопросы . Другая критика указывает на подверженность Википедии вандализму, а также добавлению ложной или непроверенной информации . Однако научные исследования свидетельствуют о том, что в Википедии следы актов вандализма обычно оперативно устраняются . Помимо выполнения функции энциклопедического справочника, Википедия стала главным объектом внимания СМИ как сетевой источник последних новостей по причине того, что информация в статьях постоянно обновляется . Когда популярный американский еженедельник «Time» признал некого абстрактного представителя миллионов вкладчиков пользовательского контента в различные сайты, носящего обобщённое имя You, «Человеком года» 2006, тем самым отмечая ускоряющийся успех онлайн-сотрудничества и взаимодействия миллионов интернет-пользователей по всему миру, Википедия была наиболее часто упоминающимся проектом Веб 2.0, за которым следовали проекты YouTube и MySpace . Русская Википедия (то есть раздел Википедии на русском языке) занимает 7-е место по количеству статей среди всех языковых разделов Википедии (после английской, немецкой, нидерландской, французской, итальянской и испанской Википедий), имея на сегодняшний день в своём составе |статью|статьи|статей}}. В 2008 году два исследования теоретически предсказали, что рост Википедии является устойчивымDiomidis Spinellis and Panagiotis Louridas (2008): The collaborative organization of knowledge. In Communications of the ACM, August 2008, Vol 51, No 8, Pages 68 — 73. DOI:10.1145/1378704.1378720. Quote: «Most new articles are created shortly after a corresponding reference to them is entered into the system». See also: Wikipedia:Inflationary hypothesis of Wikipedia growth. Сущность Википедии Википедия — свободная общедоступная мультиязычная универсальная интернет-энциклопедия. Может быть полезной самому широкому кругу читателей. Пишется и редактируется добровольцами — всеми желающими пользователями всемирной сети интернет на 285 мировых языках, причём без какой бы то ни было премодерации. Соответственно, состоит из 285 языковых разделов. * Википедия — энциклопедия, а не толковый словарь. (Толковым словарём является её родственный проект Викисловарь.) * Википедия — не файловый архив. (Для размещения медиафайлов, иллюстрирующих соответствующие статьи Википедии, а также текстовых файлов, существуют её родственные проекты — Викисклад и Викитека, соответственно. Для размещения отдельных цитат из высказываний известных личностей, из художественных произведений, из кинофильмов и пр. существует её родственный проект Викицитатник.) * Википедия — не место размещения новостных репортажей. (Для этого существует её родственный проект Викиновости.) * Википедия — не место для первичной публикации чьих бы то ни было собственных идей, теорий, исследований, изобретений, личных мнений, оценок чего бы то ни было, искусствоведческой критики и т. п. * Википедия — не интернет-форум, не интернет-блог, не социальная сеть. (Не нужно превращать в Википедии свою личную страницу участника в интернет-блог, а страницы обсуждений соответствующих статей Википедии — в интернет-форумы.) Краткие формулировки общепринятых правил русской Википедии можно найти на специальной странице. Более подробные перечни правил и руководств — на страницах Категория:Википедия:Правила и Категория:Википедия:Руководства. Модель функционирования Википедии В отличие от традиционных энциклопедий, таких, как Encyclopædia Britannica, ни одна статья в Википедии не проходит формального процесса экспертной оценки. Любая статья Википедии может редактироваться как с учётной записи участника, так даже и без регистрации на проекте (за исключением некоторых страниц, подверженных частому вандализму, которые доступны для изменения только определённым категориям участников или, в крайних случаях, только администраторам Википедии), и при этом все внесённые в статью изменения незамедлительно становятся видными для всех. Поэтому «Википедия не гарантирует истинность» своего содержимого . Оригинал: , ведь в любом случае между моментом, когда в статью будет внесена какая-то недостоверная информация и моментом, когда эта информация будет удалена из статьи другим участником Википедии (более компетентным в данной области знания), пройдёт определённое время. (Естественно, для того, чтобы обнаружить и удалить из статьи явный вандализм нужно намного меньше времени, чем для того, чтобы освободить статью от недостоверной информации, когда подобная недостоверность не является особо очевидной.) Содержимое Википедии подпадает под действие законов (в частности, авторского права) штата Флориды в США, где находятся серверы Википедии, и нескольких редакционных политик и руководств, которые призваны укрепить идею о том, что Википедия является энциклопедией. Каждый вклад в Википедию должен быть по теме, являющейся энциклопедической. Тема считается энциклопедической, если она является «значимой» . Оригинал: на жаргоне Википедии, то есть, если она получила значительное освещение во вторичных авторитетных источниках (например, в центральных СМИ или серьёзных научных журналах), которые являются независимыми от предмета темы. В Википедии должна отражаться информация, которая уже установлена и признана . Иными словами, статья не должна быть «площадкой» для размещения чьих бы то ни было собственных идей, теорий, исследований, изобретений, личных мнений, оценок чего бы то ни было, искусствоведческой критики и т. п. Информация в статьях, которая, скорее всего, будет поставлена под сомнение, требует ссылок на авторитетные источники. Сообщество Википедии сформулировало это как «проверяемость, а не истина», выражая тем самым ту мысль, что читателям предоставляется возможность самим проверить истинность той информации, которая представлена в статьях, и сделать свои собственные выводы . Википедия не становится на чью-либо сторону . В рамках статьи Википедии все мнения и точки зрения должны иметь соответствующую долю освещения по данному вопросу, если они имеют свои подтверждения во внешних источниках . thumb|Википедисты отслеживают изменения в статьях, проверяя различия между двумя версиями страницы, выделенные здесь красным цветом. Все участники, зарегистрированы они на проекте или нет, могут пользоваться функциями программного обеспечения, на котором работает Википедия. Так на странице «История», прилагающейся к каждой статье Википедии, доступны записи каждой предыдущей редакции статьи (но версии с угрозами криминального характера, нарушениями авторских прав, могут быть удаленыЯпонская Википедия, например, известна тем, что в ней удалены все упоминания реальных имён жертв некоторых тяжёлых преступлений, даже при том, что они могут всё ещё быть указаны в других языковых разделах..) Эта функция позволяет легко сравнить нынешнюю и более старые версии статьи, отменить изменения («откатить статью»), которые участник посчитает неверными, или восстановить потерянное содержимое. Страница «Обсуждение», прилагающаяся к каждой статье Википедии, используется в целях координации работы над текстом этой статьи между разными участниками проекта . Постоянные участники нередко используют «Список наблюдения», в который заносят интересные для себя статьи, и, таким образом, могут легко отслеживать все недавние изменения в этих статьях. Компьютерные программы, называемые ботами, в Википедии широко используются для удаления вандализма, как только он был произведён, а также чтобы исправить общие ошибки и стилистические проблемы или начать такие статьи, как статьи о географических объектах в стандартном формате из статистических данных. Критика Википедии right|thumb|[[Сайгенталер, Джон|Джон Сайгенталер охарактеризовал Википедию как «некорректный и безответственный исследовательский инструмент» .]] Как и любой глобальный проект, Википедия не лишена недостатков. Прежде всего необходимо отметить, что информация, тексты Википедии объективно подвержены системным отклонениям. Основными объектами критики Википедии являются: * открытая природа проекта Википедия, * неавторитетность и ненадёжность информации в Википедии, * сохраняющиеся перекосы в охвате тем и субъективность их освещения, * недостаточно эффективная работа сообщества участников проекта по устранению имеющихся в настоящее время в ней возможностей для давления администраторов Википедии на обычных участников проекта, и так называемого «административного произвола». Критики Википедии указывают на то, что участники Википедии совместно пишут и пересматривают её правила, политики и руководства , а затем, зачастую чисто формально и очень негибко их придерживаясь, удаляют, аннотируя тегами комментариев, или изменяют материалы статей, формально не отвечающие этим правилам, политикам и руководствам. (См. также удализм и инклюзионизм .) Сообщество Википедии было также описано как «подобное культу» , хотя и не всегда с исключительно негативной коннотацией и было раскритиковано за провал привлечения неопытных пользователей . Также критики Википедии обращают внимание на системную предвзятость, несбалансированность в освещении темLarry Sanger, Why Wikipedia Must Jettison Its Anti-Elitism, Kuro5hin, December 31, 2004., а также критикуют её политику предпочтения консенсуса между участниками профессионализму отдельных участников в редакционном процессе . Открытый характер модели редактирования является центральным для большой части критики Википедии. Например, исходя из этого, можно упрекать Википедию в том, что читатель статьи не может быть уверен без ознакомления со страницей её «истории», была ли вандализирована эта статья? Критики утверждают, что редактирование статей неэкспертами подрывает качество представленного в статье материала. Поскольку участники обычно, как правило, переписывают или редактируют отдельные небольшие части статьи, а не всю её целиком, высоко- и низкокачественные материалы могут идти вперемешку в пределах одной статьи. Историк Рой Розенцвейг отметил: «В целом, написание является „ахиллесовой пятой“ Википедии. Комитеты редко пишут хорошо, и статьи Википедии часто имеют изменчивое качество, что является результатом связывания вместе предложений или абзацев, написанных разными людьми» . Всё это привело к вопросу о надёжности Википедии в качестве источника достоверной информации. Модель Википедии позволяет редактировать её статьи всем желающим и полагается на большую группу благонамеренных редакторов в преодолении проблем, вызванных сомнительными редакторами. Она полагается на то, что подавляющее большинство участников Википедии предполагает добрые намерения. Модели редактирования Википедии свойственна возможность добавления низкокачественной информации. Возможность анонимного редактирования может быть не только большим благом для проекта, но и источником некоторого вреда. Википедия может подвергаться воздействию вандалов. Вандализм в Википедии — явно вредительское добавление, удаление или изменение содержания, совершённое умышленно в целях скомпрометировать достоверность и авторитетность энциклопедии. В основном вандализм проявляется в замене содержимого статей Википедии на ругательства, граффити, заведомо ложные данные или другое содержимое, абсолютно не имеющее отношения к теме статьи. В случаях множественного вандализма к некоторым страницам Википедии может быть применена защита. Являясь общедоступным интернет-справочником, Википедия также содержит материалы, которые другие участники Википедии могут признать нежелательными, оскорбительными или порнографическими Оригинал: . Например, в 2008 году Википедия отклонила массовое онлайн-обращение против включения изображения Мухаммеда в её английский раздел, сославшись на свою редакционную политику. Наличие в Википедии материалов, «неудобных» с политической точки зрения, также побудило КНР заблокировать доступ к части Википедии для китайских пользователей . (См. также Блокирование Википедии британской организацией Internet Watch Foundation.) Однако в свободной энциклопедии Википедия (свободной как с точки зрения редактирования её статей, так и с точки зрения возможности внесения предложений по редактированию её нынешних правил) существуют некие механизмы саморегуляции, которые, опираясь на глобальный консенсус большинства участников Википедии, обеспечивают постоянное поддержание достаточно низкого уровня отдельных отрицательных аспектов, всегда присутствующих в Википедии. Сообщество Википедии открыто для критики, и само является достаточно самокритичным. (См. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Категория:Википедия:Эссе) См. также статью Википедия: ответы на критику. История Википедии thumb|left|Википедия первоначально развивалась от другого энциклопедического проекта, [[Нупедия|Нупедии]] thumb|[[Уэйлс, Джимми|Джимми Уэйлс — основатель Википедии]] thumb|[[Сэнгер, Лоуренс|Ларри Сэнгер — основатель Википедии]] thumb|right|График числа статей в английской Википедии с [[10 января 2001 года по 9 сентября 2007 года (день двухмиллионной статьи)]] [[Файл:2008wikipediaVisitors.PNG|thumb|right|Посетители wikipedia.org в 2008 году]] Википедия началась как дополнительный проект для Нупедии ( ), бесплатного англоязычного энциклопедического онлайн-проекта, чьи статьи были написаны специалистами и рецензированы в рамках формального процесса. Нупедия была основана 9 марта 2000 года как собственность Bomis, Inc., компании, владеющей одноимённым веб-порталом. Ключевыми фигурами были Джимми Уэйлс, CEO Bomis и Ларри Сэнгер, главный редактор Нупедии, а затем Википедии. Нупедия, первоначально лицензированная в соответствии со своей лицензией Nupedia Open Content License, перешла на GNU Free Documentation License перед основанием Википедии по настоянию Ричарда Столлмана . Основатели Википедии — Ларри Сэнгер и Джимми Уэйлс . В то время как Уэйлсу приписывается определение цели создания публично редактируемой энциклопедии , Сэнгеру обычно приписывают контр-интуитивную стратегию использования вики для достижения этой цели . 10 января 2001 года Ларри Сэнгер в списке рассылки Нупедии предложил применить концепцию «вики» в отношении Нупедии , чтобы ускорить её развитие. Это привело к созданию веб-сайта Википедии, которая изначально задумывалась для предварительной разработки материалов, которые потом были бы размещены в Нупедии. Википедия была официально открыта 15 января 2001 года как одиночный англоязычный раздел на www.wikipedia.com и была анонсирована Сэнгером в списке рассылки Нупедии. Политика «нейтральной точки зрения» в ВикипедииWikipedia:Neutral point of view, Wikipedia (January 21, 2007) была введена в первые месяцы и была аналогична ранней политике «непредубеждения» в Нупедии. В других отношениях, первоначально существовало относительно немного правил, и Википедия управлялась независимо от Нупедии. Википедия получила ранних участников из Нупедии, сообщений на Slashdot и за счёт индексации поисковыми машинами. Она выросла до примерно 20 000 статей и 18 языковых разделов к концу 2001 года. К концу 2002 года она достигла 26 языковых разделов, 46 к концу 2003 года и 161 к последним дням 2004 года . Нупедия и Википедия сосуществовали, пока серверы первой не были навсегда отключены в 2003 году (текст Нупедии был включён в Википедию). Английская Википедия прошла отметку в 2 млн статей 9 сентября 2007 года, что делает её крупнейшей энциклопедией, собравшей всё и затмившей даже энциклопедию Юнлэ (1407 год), которая держала рекорд ровно 600 лет . Ссылаясь на опасения по поводу коммерческой рекламы и отсутствие контроля в осознанном англоцентризме Википедии, пользователи испанской Википедии выделились из Википедии для создания Enciclopedia Libre в феврале 2002 года . Позднее в том же году Уэйлс объявил о том, что Википедия не будет отображать рекламу, и её веб-сайт был перемещён на wikipedia.org . Некоторые другие проекты выделились из Википедии по редакционным причинам. Wikinfo не требует нейтральной точки зрения и разрешает оригинальные исследования. Новые проекты, вдохновлённые Википедией, — такие, как Citizendium, Scholarpedia, Conservapedia и Google KnolBBC News. 2007-12-15., — были начаты в ответ на осознание ограничений Википедии, таких, как политика в области рецензирования, оригинальных исследований и коммерческой рекламы. Фонд Викимедиа ( ) был создан из Википедии и Нупедии 20 июня 2003 годаJimmy Wales: «Announcing Wikimedia Foundation», June 20, 2003, Wikipedia-l@wikipedia.org>. Он использовался в United States Patent and Trademark Office для регистрации товарного знака Wikipedia 17 сентября 2004 года. Знаку был предоставлен зарегистрированный статус 10 января 2006 года. 16 декабря 2004 года товарный знак получил защиту со стороны Японии, 20 января 2005 года — в Европейском союзе. Есть планы лицензировать использование торговой марки Википедии для некоторых продуктов, таких, как книги и DVD . Снижение числа авторов По результатам исследования, опубликованного в American Behavioral Scientist, число редакторов Wikipedia на английском языке неуклонно снижается: с 56 тыс. в 2007 до 35 тыс. в 2012. Автор исследования Аарон Халфакер из Университета Миннесоты считает, что снижение связано c усложнившейся процедурой создания статей и внесения поправок в уже существующиеБи-Би-Си: «Wikipedia теряет авторов, пишущих на английском»: Некоторые изменения, сделанные сообществом Wikipedia, чтобы поддерживать качество и последовательность изложения материала, <…> отрицательно сказались на росте авторского коллектива, хотя изменения были нацелены как раз на рост. . Сообщество Википедии 2012 года, ежегодной конференции авторов Википедии и других проектов Фонда Викимедиа]] Пользователи Википедии — это: * простые читатели Википедии (читатели Википедии, не сделавшие в ней ни одной правки); * участники Википедии (читатели Википедии, сделавшие в ней хотя бы одну правку), которые в свою очередь делятся на анонимных участников и участников, создавших учетную запись. Анонимные участники не могут править защищенные статьи Википедии. Участники Википедии образуют сообщество участников Википедии. Структура этого сообщества — иерархическая, то есть, это своего рода некая структура власти . Участники Википедии с хорошей репутацией в сообществе могут баллотироваться на один из многих уровней добровольного руководства; это начинается с «администратора» , самой большой группы привилегированных пользователей (1,594 Wikipedians for the English edition on September 30, 2008), которые имеют возможность удаления страниц, блокировки статей от изменений в случае вандализма или редакторских споров и блокировки участников. Несмотря на название, администраторы не имеют никаких особенных привилегий в процессе принятия решений, и им запрещено использовать свои полномочия для урегулирования споров. Роли администраторов часто описываются как «уборка» и в основном ограничиваются внесением правок, имеющих эффект в масштабах всего проекта (и поэтому запрещённых для обычных редакторов, чтобы минимизировать нарушения), а также блокировкой пользователей для предотвращения разрушительных правок, таких как вандализм. Поскольку Википедия развивается на основе нетрадиционной модели составления энциклопедии, вопрос «Кто пишет Википедию?» стал одним из наиболее часто задаваемых вопросов по проекту, часто со ссылкой на другие проекты Веб 2.0, такие как Digg или, например, News2 и Хабрахабр. Джимми Уэйлс однажды утверждал, что только «сообщество… преданная группа нескольких сотен добровольцев» делает основной вклад в Википедию и что этот проект является поэтому «очень похожим на любую традиционную организацию». Это было позже оспорено Аароном Шварцем, который отметил, что ряд просмотренных им статей имели крупные части содержания, внесёнными участниками с малым количеством правок . Исследование учёных из Дартмутского колледжа, проведённое в 2007 году, установило, что анонимы и те пользователи, которые редко делают вклад в Википедию, являются таким же надёжным источником знаний, как и те, которые зарегистрированы на сайте . Хотя некоторые участники сильны в своей области, Википедия требует, чтобы даже их вклады были подкреплены опубликованными и поддающимися проверке источниками. Это предпочтение консенсуса наличию образования было отмечено как «анти-элитарность». В августе 2007 года сайт, разработанный аспирантом по компьютерным наукам Вирджилом Гриффитом и названный WikiScanner, начал публичное функционирование. WikiScanner прослеживает источники миллионов изменений, произведённых в Википедии анонимными редакторами, и показывает, что многие из этих правок делаются из корпораций или правительственных учреждений в статьях, связанных с ними, их персоналом или их работой, из которых они пытаются удалить критику . В 2003 году в исследовании о Википедии как о сообществе студент Andrea Ciffolilli утверждал, что низкие операционные затраты участия в вики создают катализатор для совместного развития и что подход «творческого развития» поощряет участиеAndrea Ciffolilli, «Phantom authority, self-selective recruitment and retention of members in virtual communities: The case of Wikipedia», First Monday December 2003.. В своей книге «Будущее Интернета и как его остановить» 2008 года Jonathan Zittrain из Оксфордского института Интернета и Berkman Center for Internet & Society Гарвардской школы права ссылается на Википедию как социологическое исследование в том, как открытое сотрудничество способствовало инноваторству в Сети . Управление Википедией thumb|слева|170px|Логотип Фонда Викимедиа Фонд Викимедиа и отделения Викимедиа Википедией владеет и финансирует Фонд Викимедиа, некоммерческая организация, которая также управляет и другими вики-проектами. Отделения Викимедиа, местные ассоциации википедистов, также участвуют в продвижении, развитии и финансировании проекта. Программное и аппаратное обеспечение thumb|Серверы Викимедиа в , [[Виргиния|170px|right]] thumb|Серверы Викимедиа в [[Амстердаме|170px|right]] thumb|Резервные серверы Викимедиа в [[Тампа|Тампе, Флорида|170px|right]] Функционирование Википедии зависит от MediaWiki — программного механизма для веб-сайтов, работающих по технологии «вики». MediaWiki написан на PHP и для хранения данных использует реляционную базу данных (можно использовать MySQL, PostgreSQL, SQLite); поддерживает использование программ memcached и Squid . MediaWiki предоставляет интерфейс работы с базой страниц, разграничение прав доступа к администрированию системы, возможность обработки текста как в собственном формате, так и в форматах HTML и TeX (для формул), возможность загрузки изображений и других файлов, а также другие возможности. Гибкая система расширений позволяет пользователям добавлять собственные новые возможности и программные интерфейсы. MediaWiki лицензирован под GNU General Public License и используется всеми проектами Викимедиа, а также многими другими вики-проектами. Первоначально Википедия работала на UseModWiki, написанном на Perl Клиффордом Адамсом («Фаза I»), который первоначально требовал CamelCase для указания ссылок на статьи; используемый сейчас стиль двойных скобок был включен позже. Начиная с января 2002 года («Фаза II»), Википедия начала работать на движке PHP wiki с базой данных MySQL; это ПО было сделано на заказ для Википедии Магнусом Манске. ПО «Фазы II» было неоднократно модифицировано с учётом экспоненциально растущего спроса. В июле 2002 года («Фаза III») Википедия перешла на третье поколение программного обеспечения, движок MediaWiki, первоначально написанный Даниэлем Ли Крокером. thumb|150px|left|Обзор архитектуры системы на декабрь 2010 года (серьёзно устарел). Википедия в настоящее время работает на выделенных кластерах серверов Linux (в основном Ubuntu ), с несколькими машинами OpenSolaris для ZFS. Вики-проекты Фонда Викимедиа, самым крупным из которых является Википедия, по состоянию на март 2013 года поддерживались работой нескольких кластеров состоящих из 974 серверов . Википедия работала на одном сервере до 2004 года, когда настройка сервера была расширена в распределённую многоуровневую архитектуру. В январе 2005 года проект работал на 39 выделенных серверах, расположенных в штате Флорида. Эта конфигурация включала в себя один главный сервер баз данных с запущенным MySQL, несколько подчинённых серверов баз данных, 21 веб-сервер с запущенным Apache HTTP Server и 7 серверов кэша Squid. Википедия получает от 25 000 до 60 000 запросов страниц в секунду, в зависимости от времени суток«Monthly request statistics», Wikimedia. Retrieved on 2008-10-31.. Запрос страницы сначала передаётся внешнему уровню кэширующих серверов Squid . Запросы, которые не могут быть обслужены кэшем Squid, направляются на балансирующие нагрузку сервера с запущенным ПО Linux Virtual Server, который, в свою очередь, передаёт запрос на один из веб-серверов Apache для рендеринга (перевода в HTML) страниц из базы данных. Веб-сервера доставляют страницы по запросу, выполняя рендеринг страницы для всех языковых разделов Википедии. Для увеличения скорости в дальнейшем, переведённые в HTML страницы некоторое время хранятся в распределённом кэше в памяти. Это позволяет пропустить процесс рендеринга страницы для наиболее часто запрашиваемых статей. Информационное обеспечение Весь информационный массив Википедии разделён на пространства имён, главным из которых (ядром) является массив статей энциклопедического содержания, достигший в 2010 году размера более 600 000 статей. Языковые разделы Википедии В настоящее время существует 285 языковых разделов Википедии, из них 41 имеют более 100 000 статей, а 222 имеют более 1 000 статейВикипедия:Список Википедий. Посещаемость разделов изменяется со временем. К октябрю 2009 года русская Википедия вышла на пятую в списке посещаемости. По состоянию на май 2012 года первые 5 разделов имели следующий процент посещений, от общего числа: английская 60,1 %; испанская 7,8 %; немецкая 7,25 %; японская 6,7 %; русская 5,4 %Wikipedia.org Site Info. Википедия является сетевой энциклопедией, поэтому участники одного и того же языкового раздела могут использовать различные диалекты и могут быть из разных стран (как в случае с английским разделом). Эти различия могут привести к некоторым конфликтам по различным написаниям слов (например, color vs. colour) или по точкам зрения . Несмотря на то, что различные языковые разделы придерживаются глобальной политики, такой как нейтральная точка зрения, они расходятся по некоторым вопросам политики и практики, особенно по вопросу, могут ли изображения, которые не лицензируются по свободной лицензии, использоваться согласно требованиям добросовестного использования . thumb|Процент от всех статей Википедии на английском (красный) и 10 крупнейших языковых разделов (синий). На июль [[2008 года меньше чем 23 % статей Википедии — на английском.]] Джимми Уэйлс описал Википедию как «усилия по созданию и распространению свободной энциклопедии самого высокого качества для каждого человека на планете на его собственном языке»Jimmy Wales, «Wikipedia is an encyclopedia», March 8, 2005, . Несмотря на то, что функционирование каждого языкового раздела более или менее самостоятельно, предприняты некоторые усилия для контроля всех разделов. Они координируются частично Мета-вики, вики Фонда Викимедиа, посвящённой поддержанию всех его проектов (Википедия и др.). Например, Мета-вики предоставляет важную статистику всех языковых разделов Википедии и поддерживает список статей, которые должны быть во всех Википедиях. Список касается основного содержания предметов: биография, история, география, общество, культура, наука, технология, продовольствие и математика. Что касается остального, то нередко для статей, тесно связанных с конкретным языком, нет копии в другом разделе. Например, статьи о малых городах США могут быть доступны только на английском. Переводные статьи представляют лишь небольшую долю статей в большинстве разделов, в частности потому, что автоматизированный перевод статей не разрешён . Статьи, доступные более чем на одном языке, могут иметь «интервики»-ссылки, которые связывают статьи с их копиями в других разделах. Лицензия текстов Википедии, медиафайлов к статьям Википедии thumb|88px|Логотип [[GNU]] thumb|88px|Логотип лицензии [[Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike (лицензия «С указанием авторства — Копилефт»)]] thumb|right|Редакторы английской Википедии по странам на сентябрь [[2006 года ]] Большая часть текстового содержания Википедии доступна в соответствии с лицензиями Creative Commons Attribution Share-Alike (CC-BY-SA) и GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL) — копилефт-лицензиями, разрешающими дальнейшее распространение, создание производных работ, а также коммерческое использование содержания, в то время как авторы сохраняют своё авторское право на свои работы. Часть текстов доступна только под лицензией CC-BY-SA, о чём должна иметься пометка в самой статье, на её странице обсуждения или в истории правок . Положение о том, что Википедия — это просто услуга размещения этих текстов, было успешно использовано в качестве защиты в суде . Изначально использовалась только лицензия GFDL, однако позднее был осуществлён переход на лицензию CC-BY-SA, так как GFDL, первоначально предназначенная для руководств к программному обеспечению, сложно использовать для онлайн-справочников . 3 ноября 2008 года в ответ на просьбу Фонда Викимедиа Free Software Foundation (FSF) выпустила новую версию FDL, разработанную специально для того, чтобы позволить Википедии перелицензировать её материалы под CC-BY-SA до 1 августа 2009 года. Википедия и её братские проекты провели широкий референдум в сообществе относительно того, стоит ли перейти на другую лицензиюLicensing update/Questions and AnswersFoundation-l, GFDL 1.3 Release. В результате переход был осуществлён. Обработка мультимедийных файлов (например, файлов изображений) различна в разных языковых версиях. Некоторые языковые разделы (например, английская Википедия) включают несвободные файлы в соответствии с доктриной добросовестного использования, в то время как другие предпочли не делать этого. Это происходит отчасти из-за разницы в законах об авторском праве в разных странах, например, понятие добросовестного использования не существует в японском авторском праве. Медиафайлы, доступные в соответствии с лицензиями свободного содержания (например, CC-BY-SA от Creative Commons), распределяются между языковыми версиями Викисклада ( ) — общего централизованного хранилища мультимедийных файлов, включаемых в страницы проектов Фонда Викимедиа. Издания Википедии На CD и DVD [[Файл:Wikipedia 2005 Label DVD small.PNG|160px|thumb|right|Обложка DVD немецкой Википедии, выпущенной Directmedia Publishing в апреле 2005 года]] [[Файл:Polska Wikipedia na DVD z Helionem.png|160px|thumb|right|Обложка DVD польской Википедии, выпущенной издательством Helion]] Несколько языковых версий опубликовали подборку статей Википедии в версии на оптических дисках. Английская версия, 2006 Wikipedia CD Selection, содержала около 2 000 статей. Ещё одна английская версия«List of Mirrors Hosting the CD ISO». Wikipedia on DVD. Linterweb. Accessed June 1, 2007, разработанная Linterweb, содержит «1 988+ статей»«Wikipedia on DVD». Linterweb. Accessed June 1, 2007. «Linterweb is authorized to make a commercial use of the Wikipedia trademark restricted to the selling of the Encyclopedia CDs and DVDs».«Wikipedia 0.5 Available on a CD-ROM». Wikipedia on DVD. Linterweb. Accessed June 1, 2007. «The DVD or CD-ROM version 0.5 was commercially available for purchase».. Польская версия содержит около 240 000 статей . Существует также несколько немецких версий . Первое издание немецкой Википедии было выпущено на CD в декабре 2004 года и стоило 3 €Die freie Enzyklopädie . Было разослано около 40 000 дисков. Второе издание вышло в апреле 2005 года как на CD, так и на DVD. Диск содержал 205 тысяч статей и 10 тысяч изображений, находящихся в общественном достоянии. Directmedia продала 30 000 дисков по 9,90 € каждый. В декабре того же года появилось третье издание. В него вошли DVD (300 тысяч статей и 100 тысяч изображений) и книга объёмом 139 страниц, в которой рассказывалось, что такое Википедия, а также излагались её история и основные правила. Диск и книга были изданы компанией Zenodot Verlagsgesellschaft mbH и продавались по той же цене, что и предыдущее издание. Диск можно было бесплатно скачать в Интернете. В январе 2006 года Zenodot анонсировала выпуск печатного издания Википедии в 100 томах, по 800 страниц каждый. Последний том планировалось выпустить в 2010 году. Позже было объявлено, что проект замороженWikipedia wird noch nicht gedruckt . В декабре 2006 года был создан обновлённый образ диска. DVD не издавался, но доступен для скачивания с сайта dvd.wikimedia.org. DVD-диск с английской Википедией, содержащий 1 964 статьи по основным темам, был выпущен в сотрудничестве с компанией Linterweb в январе 2007 года и обозначен как версия 0.5. В качестве оболочки использовалась среда Kiwix, программное обеспечение с открытым исходным кодом, специально написанное для данного издания. В данный момент ведётся подготовка версий 0.7 и 1.0. Последним на данный момент был издан DVD польского раздела. Его выпустило издательство Helion в конце июля 2007 года. Работа над изданием велась более года, на основе дампа от 4 июня 2006 года. База статей, имевшихся на тот момент, была скопирована на отдельный сервер, и их дорабатывали 13 оплачиваемых редакторов и около 20 добровольцев. В итоге на диск вошло около 239 000 статей и 59 000 изображений. Стоимость диска на момент выпуска составляла 39 злотыхОписание DVD польской Википедии (краткая версия на английском) на Мета-викиОписание DVD польской Википедии на helion.pl. На бумаге В 2009 году художник Роб Мэттьюс (Rob Matthews) распечатал избранные статьи английского раздела Википедии на 5 000 страниц и сшил их в книгу с твёрдым переплётом. Как он написал в пояснении к этому своему проекту: } Воспроизведение Википедии в ущербной физической форме помогает легче ставить под сомнение разумность её использования. .}} |} В 2010 году английский писатель Джеймс Брайдл ( ) выпустил в единственном экземпляре 12-томное издание размером 7000 страниц, озаглавленное «Иракская война: Историография изменений в Википедии», в котором отображена каждая правка в англоязычной статье про Иракскую войну с декабря 2004 года по ноябрь 2009 годаИракская война: Историография изменений в Википедии на сайте shorttermmemoryloss.com. Значение Википедии в современном мире В дополнение к логистическому росту количества статей , Википедия неуклонно приобретала статус общего справочного сайта с момента её создания в 2001 году . Согласно Alexa, Википедия занимает 6-е место среди самых посещаемых сайтов в мире. В первой десятке Википедия является единственным некоммерческим сайтом. Рост Википедии был вызван её доминирующей позицией в результатах поиска Google . Около 50 % трафика с поисковых систем в Википедию пришло с Google , большая часть этого трафика связана с научными исследованиями . В апреле 2007 года проектом Pew Internet & American Life Project было установлено, что треть американских интернет-пользователей консультируются с Википедией . В октябре 2006 года сайт по оценкам имел гипотетическую рыночную стоимость в 580 млн долларов, если бы он запустил рекламу . 300px|thumb|right|Комикс [[XKCD — пародия на распространённый в Википедии [[:ru:Шаблон:Нет источника|шаблон ''источник?]].]] Содержание Википедии также используется в научных исследованиях, книгах, конференциях и судебных делах . Сайт Парламента Канады ссылался на статью Википедии об однополых браках в разделе «Ссылки по теме» в списке «читать далее» к Civil Marriage ActC-38, LEGISINFO (March 28, 2005). Утверждения энциклопедии всё чаще используется в качестве источника организациями, такими как Федеральный суд США и Всемирная организация интеллектуальной собственности (the name «''World Intellectual Property Office''» should however read «''World Intellectual Property Organization''» in this source) — хотя в основном в качестве поддерживающей информации, а не информации, имеющей решающее значение для дела . Содержание Википедии было цитировано в качестве источника и ссылки в некоторых докладах Разведывательного ведомства США . Википедия была также использована в качестве источника в журналистике , иногда без указания авторства, а также несколько журналистов были уволены за плагиат из ВикипедииShizuoka newspaper plagiarized Wikipedia article, Japan News Review, July 5, 2007«Express-News staffer resigns after plagiarism in column is discovered», San Antonio Express-News, January 9, 2007.«Inquiry prompts reporter’s dismissal», Honolulu Star-Bulletin, January 13, 2007.. В июле 2007 года Википедии был посвящён 30-минутный документальный фильм на BBC Radio 4 . Он утверждал, что количество ссылок на Википедию в популярной культуре таково, что этот термин является одним из группы избранных существительных XXI века, которые так узнаваемы (Google, Facebook, YouTube), что они больше не нуждаются в объяснениях и находятся на одном уровне с такими терминами XX века, как Hoovering или Coke. Существует много пародий на открытость Википедии с персонажами, вандализирующими или изменяющими статьи онлайн-энциклопедии. Примечательно, что комик Стивен Колберт пародировал Википедию или ссылался на Википедию в многочисленных эпизодах его шоу The Colbert Report и придумал соответствующий термин «wikiality» . thumb|right|200px|Фундамент Википедии — беспристрастность статей. Википедия также создала формы воздействия на средства массовой информации (СМИ). Некоторые СМИ высмеивают восприимчивость Википедии к вставкам неточностей — например, статья на первой странице в The Onion в июле 2006 года под названием «Википедия празднует 750 лет американской независимости» . Другие могут опираться на утверждение Википедии о том, что любой может править, — например, «The Negotiation», эпизод The Office, где персонаж Майкл Скотт заявил: «Википедия — лучшая вещь на свете. Любой в мире может написать всё, что хочет, по любому предмету; таким образом вы знаете, что получаете лучшую возможную информацию». Пародируются также правила Википедии, например, в комиксе xkcd «Wikipedian Protester». Первый документальный фильм о Википедии, озаглавленный «Истина в цифрах: Рассказ о Википедии», был выпущен в 2010 году. 28 сентября 2007 года итальянский политик Franco Grillini инициировал парламентский запрос с министром культурных ресурсов и деятельности о необходимости свободы панорамы. Он сказал, что отсутствие такой свободы заставило Википедию, «седьмой сайт, с которым больше всего консультируются», запретить все изображения современных итальянских зданий и искусства, и заявил, что этим был нанесён очень серьёзный ущерб туристической отрасли . 16 сентября 2007 года The Washington Post сообщила о том, что Википедия стала координационным центром избирательной кампании в США в 2008 году, заявив: «Введите имя кандидата в Google, и среди первых результатов будет страница Википедии, что делает эти статьи, возможно, такими же важными, как любое объявление в определении кандидата. В настоящее время уже президентские статьи редактируются, расчленяются и обсуждаются бесчисленное множество раз каждый день» . В октябре 2007 года статья Reuters, озаглавленная «Страница Википедии — последний символ статуса», сообщила о том, как наличие статьи в Википедии подтверждает статус знаменитости . thumb|Джимми Уэйлс, получающий награду [[Квадрига (премия)|Quadriga A Mission of Enlightenment]] Википедия выиграла две крупные награды в мае 2004 года«Trophy Box», Мета-вики (March 28, 2005).. Первой была Золотая Ника цифрового сообщества на ежегодном конкурсе Prix Ars Electronica; она была получена вместе с грантом € 10 000 (£ 6 588; $ 12 700) и предоставлением приглашения присутствовать на PAE Cyberarts Festival в Австрии позднее в том же году. Второй была судейская награда Webby в категории «сообщество» . Википедия была также номинирована на «Лучшую практику» Webby. 26 января 2007 года Википедия была также удостоена четвёртым высшим брендом в рейтинге читателей brandchannel.com, получив 15 % голосов в ответ на вопрос: «Какая марка имела наибольшее влияние на нашу жизнь в 2006 году?» В сентябре 2008 года Википедия получила награду Квадрига A Mission of Enlightenment Werkstatt Deutschland вместе с Борисом Тадичем, Eckart Höfling и Питером Габриэлем. Награда была вручена Джимми Уэйлсу Дэвидом Вайнбергером . В ноябре 2010 года Википедия была удостоена награды Премии Рунета. Хотя Википедия позиционирует себя как вторичный источник информации (Википедия:Недопустимость оригинальных исследований), 2008 год был отмечен использованием материалов из Википедии как с атрибутированием к источникуПостоянный член Священного Синода, председатель Комиссии по вопросам христианского единства, митрополит Ленинградский и Новгородский Никодим (Ротов). Материал статьи Никодим (Ротов) на portal-credo.ru 5 сентября 2008 года., так и без ссылкиПатриарх и президент могут обрести новое место встреч. Раздел «Чем был Синод до 1917 года» статьи на сайте NEWSru от 14 мая 2008 года полностью заимствован из статьи Священный синод#В синодальный период (1721—1917). 27 января 2013 года в «Циркуляре малых планет» была сделана запись, согласно которой «Астероид 274301», открытый украинскими астрономами 25 августа 2008 года, был назван «274301 Wikipedia»19:15, 31 января 2013 Астероид назвали в честь «Википедии». Открытие было сделано в «Андрушевской астрономической обсерватории» находящейся в Житомирской области. Родственные проекты Википедии Фонд Викимедиа, компания-владелец и организатор Википедии, поддерживает и другие проекты по созданию свободных публикаций в Интернете: * Викисловарь — многофункциональный словарь и тезаурус. * Викицитатник — собрание цитат, крылатых фраз, пословиц и поговорок. * Викитека — библиотека свободно распространяемых оригинальных текстов. * Викиучебник — свободно распространяемая учебная литература. * Викиверситет, позиционирующий себя как новая форма интерактивного образования и ведения открытых научных проектов. * Викиновости — международное информационное агентство и открытое новостное интернет-издание. * Викисклад — общее централизованное хранилище мультимедийных файлов, включаемых в страницы проектов Фонда Викимедиа. * Викивиды — справочник по таксономии биологических видов. * Викиданные — совместно редактируемая база знаний, созданная Фондом Викимедиа. * Викигид — открытый многоязычный проект, посвящённый туризму и созданию свободных путеводителей. * Мета-вики — веб-сайт, посвящённый координации и документации проектов Фонда Викимедиа. Аналоги Википедии по отдельным областям знаний Робототехника Проект «RoboEarth»What is RoboEarth?, который разработчики считают чем-то вроде Wikipedia, только исключительно для роботовУченые планируют создать Wikipedia для роботов См. также ;Внутренние документы Википедии * Пять «столпов» Википедии * Критика Википедии * Ответы на критику Википедии * Упоминания Википедии в прессе * Справка по использованию Википедии * «Предполагайте добрые намерения» * Чем не является Википедия ;Разное * День Википедии * Известные люди Википедии * PediaPress * Википравда * Онлайновые энциклопедии * (274301) Википедия Примечания Ссылки * Википедию правили с компьютеров ЦРУ * Сравнительная статистика национальных Википедий * Официальный сайт мобильной версии Википедии * Официальный русский сайт мобильной версии Википедии * * Truth in Numbers? — фильм о Википедии с русским переводом 2001 15 Категория:Образовательное программное обеспечение Категория:Вики-проекты Категория:Появились в 2001 году Категория:Веб 2.0 Категория:Универсальные энциклопедии Категория:Онлайновые энциклопедии Категория:Википедия Категория:Вики Категория:Проекты Викимедиа Категория:Свободные энциклопедии Категория:Работы, лицензированные под Creative Commons Категория:Сайты США Категория:Сайты, появившиеся в 2001 году